Turtle Hats/Gallery
It's almost 3.png Let's see who called me.png Nice time last night.png oh, man....png This weekend we're gonna make a project about....png Who is texting me.png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Mmmmm.....png Take some final notes.png Take notes, take notes.png Everyone leaving school for weekend.png The squirrel doesn't know it's a rock yet....png I DON'T WANT THAT ROCK!!.png The squirrel just realized it!.png Ok guys I guess it's homework time.png Nah, I don't care. It's friday, dude!.png Also we'll need to write with that, guys.png This is a Turtle Hat!.png Hey Brady! Do you know what Turtle Hats is?.png No idea.png Dudes, we don't know.png Clarence! You're going to fall off from the tree house.png Hello! Hello! Hello!.png Fine, I'm out of here.png I should had asked Breehn to help me with this.png I hope Breehn's home now.png 103853.png 88z898.png Do you think he loves me, Brenda.png Nah, he is already married.png 323oi.png I ordered my food like 2 hours ago.png You're right Brenda. Nobody loves me.png Yeah finally MY FOOD!.png Ms. Shoop eating wings.png Why do I keep meeting Brenda.png Hey, want to see this later with me.png PRESIDENT RALPH!.png We should definitevely watch it, man.png Percy reading.png 3343434343.png Jeff trying to do the homework out of the tree house.png Jeff thinking really hard.png Now what do they want with me.png I think I need some new friends.png Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!.png 111122111222111.png 7755809.png I want to be alone right now, guys.png Come again.png You guys are doing research.png Time to see the movie.png What do you got there Sumo.png Okay, time to go, Jeff!.png What do you have to say for yourself.png 3433433343.png Guys, this movie sucks....png Oh! I never seen this one!.png A movie! Let me in, guys.png Give me a little kiss.png HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!.png What is so funny about this movie?!....png Sir, there's one more thing I like to ask you.png 3343434344.png Clarence sleeping on Jeff's arm.png Jeff, wait! Don't go!.png We were supposed to research!.png Tumblr nzuuoks8Ju1usm4nmo1 1280.png Clarence researching about soda.png I'm out of this research.png Uh, yeah Sumo but I still want to do some more research.png Ms. Baker's home.png Ask Giles.png Ms. Baker on the loose.png Sumo and Jeff don't care about me anymore....png Don't worry, you'll find some new friends soon.png I hope it worked, honey.png Maybe this weekend....png You know, texting is kind of fun.png Clarence Turtle Hats Ms. Baker at home 1c4222.jpg Jeff reading books about hats.png 557778877777.png 224437667009.png Clarence on the pet shop.png Try on this hat, little guy.png No outside hats on my shop!.png Come on, cute kitty, nothing bad's gonna happen.png A cat on Sumo's face.png WE CAN'T STAND TURTLE HATS!!!.png We give up....png You guys, I have a great idea!.png Dudes, here's the plan....png Okay, class. Time to start the day....png Ms. Baker looking worse than ever.png Wait, did I just say Turtle....png What are you kids doing with turtles and hats.png I did something about turtle hats.png So, you love me or not, Melanie.png Let me sit here, Percy.png Well class, say hi to Mr. Reese.png Brady's presentation about Turtle Hats.png Here is a turtle that comes out of my hat, TA DA!! And my mouth has changed TA DA, again.png I WANT TO ROCK.png Guyler's Turtle hat.png Coco's back.png Turtle Hats are lame, Ms. Baker.png So I brought a snapping turtle to class, say hi Ms. Shelly.jpg A poem by Percy....png We have to show our presentation, Ms. Baker!.png Turn off the lights, Sumo.png Taking Brady's Glasses.png No no no, the numbers are wrong.png Those number are great, Jeff.png Werewolf Sumo.png 5544889008.png All these turtles did it!.png This is Jeffrey Randell from the 6 clock news.png Clarenceillaz.png No. Turtle President is saving the city.png That's the show.png YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!.png What did I just see.png So now, will you marry me, Melanie.png Wait... We did all that for nothing....png We can't do this anymore....png Nap time.png Who would message during class.png Oh, he mean Totally Hot.png I get it now. He's really a nic-.png Whoops! Wrong Person.png Then again, what a jerk!.png So long, Trey.png 889898989.png End of Turtle Hats.png GIFs We have a big test next week.gif Okay. Thanks, Ms. Baker.gif tumblr o7wpzrvVl41rggj8ko4 540.gif tumblr oakrr0m4xx1rggj8ko2 540.gif tumblr oakrr0m4xx1rggj8ko3 540.gif tumblr oakrr0m4xx1rggj8ko4 540.gif tumblr oakrr0m4xx1rggj8ko5 540.gif es:Sombrero de tortuga/Galería Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries